¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
by Roubs
Summary: Ya era rutina que Sif y Loki pelearan. Como muchas otras veces pelearon. Pero esta vez después paso algo que ninguno de los dos esperó. Loki x Sif pésimo resumen...


Bueno, he aquí un fanfic nuevo, que ojalá les agrade. Solo es un Loki x Sif, extraña pareja, pero me gustó mucho la idea de hacer un fanfic de ellos, es un One-shot.

Espero que les agrade :)

**Disclaimer:**_ Thor no me pertenece ni, por lo tanto, sus personajes._

* * *

**¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**

Era un día común y corriente, bueno, no para todos en Asgard. A veces solía pasar que Loki, de vez en cuando, solía pelear con Sif. Y por mera casualidad ese día coincidió en que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas para soportar al otro, y como muchas veces había pasado comenzaron a pelear.

—Maldita infeliz, yo soy mucho mejor guerrero que tú— dijo Loki con una mirada superior a la de la mujer que tenía en frente, mientras esta simplemente parecía ignorar olímpicamente las palabras del otro. Thor, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun miraban incrédulos, realmente a la más mínima ambos comenzaban a discutir, bueno, comenzaron a discutir desde lo del incidente con el pelo de Sif…

— ¿Seguro? Porque a me parece que tú no sabrías ni matar a una mosca— el enfado de Sif aumentaba por momentos, al igual que el de Loki. Ambos habían empezado a pelear por la simple razón de ver quién era el mejor guerrero, poco común, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

—Mira, estúpida, tú nunca serás un guerrero. Y si lo llegaras a ser serías uno de los peores guerreros de todo Asgard—Loki continuó hablando mientras se le acercaba lentamente a Sif—. Y yo personalmente me encargaré de volverte a cortar el pelo—todo parecía normal hasta que algo ocurrió, normalmente Sif no solía hacer esa clase de cosas pero Loki le sacó "un poco" de quicio.

Le dio una cachetada a Loki, quien soltó un leve gemido llevándose la mano al lado donde le había dado la cachetada Sif. Después de esto la chica se fue sin decir nada dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos, exceptuando a Fandral quien parecía morir de la risa por la cara que tenía Loki.

—¿Hermano?—Thor puso una mano en el hombro de Loki y este rechazo el contacto por completo quitándose la mano del hombro.

—Estoy—hizo una pausa—: bien, supongo.

—Creo que te excediste un poco con Sif—pronunció Hogun tranquilamente.

—Empezó ella—dijo haciendo una especie de puchero.

—Bueno la cuestión es que—Thor no sabía cómo decir eso, a parte seguramente Loki no le haría el menor caso, y menos tratándose de Sif—le pidas perdón.

—No—la respuesta de Loki fue simple, acto seguido salió de el jardín en el que se encontraban entrenando, algo enfadado todavía con Sif.

Rumbo a palacio recordó que las palabras que le había dicho a Sif, puede ser que no fueran las más adecuadas. Pero le daba igual, no tenía porque importarle Sif, nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan poco "femenina", Dios, le ponía enfermo su comportamiento, siempre entrenando, nunca se preocupaba por lo que los demás pensaran de ella y siempre con Thor, ¿qué tenía Thor que no tenía él?

—Un momento, ¿qué acabo de pensar?—dijo algo sorprendido por sus pensamientos, parecían celos de Thor. No eso no era lo peor lo peor eran los celos de que Sif estuviera tanto con Thor…

Bueno, puede ser que no fuera tan mal plan ir a pedirle perdón a Sif, porque si no seguramente a la mañana siguiente tendría a medio palacio "chismorreando" sobre lo ocurrido. A parte le pillaba de paso ir a visitar a Sif, preguntó a unos guardias si la habían visto y le dijeron que se dirigía a palacio, nada mejor que eso.

Llegó al palacio donde de inmediato se puso a buscar a Sif algo desganado. La busco pero no la encontró, era extraño, los guardias le habían dicho que se dirigía a palacio. Decidió darse por vencido, tampoco era importante hacer las paces con Sif. Se fue a su habitación pero al entrar se encontró con algo que le impacto mucho, pero exageradamente mucho.

— ¿S-Sif?—tartamudeo, algo raro en él.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado despreocupadamente, se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la habitación de Loki, la verdad la chica pensó que era tonto tener un problema pudiéndolo solucionar y así de paso, restregarle a los chicos por la cara que ella era mucho mejor que Loki pidiendo disculpas.

— ¿Cómo que _qué pasa_?—le dio énfasis al "qué pasa" intentando imitar la voz de la mujer.

—Déjame. Mira intento de Dios, he venido a hacer las paces así que acéptalo.

—Es decir que, ¿me estas obligando a hacer las paces?—Loki elevó una ceja antes de hacer la pregunta.

—Déjame ha sido una estupidez…—Sif estaba comenzando a enfadarse, Loki era de los pocos que le sacaban de sus casillas muy fácilmente—. Estúpido.

—No sabes dejar de insultar en ningún momento, ¡cállate o te callaré!

— ¿Tú? ¿Callarme a mí? Eso habría que verlo—ambos se callaron. La tensión se podía cortar con un hilo. Loki se fue acercando a Sif mientras seguía mirándola, quedó a un poco de distancia antes de pronunciar unas palabras.

—Yo puedo callarte perfectamente, Sif—pronunció el nombre de esta con un desprecio tremendo.

—Eso no lo crees ni tú—Sif se disponía a salir de la sala, dejando a Loki algo enfadado. No, esa vez se iba a enterar esa guerrera infeliz. ¿Que no la podía callar?, pues claro que podía.

Los pasos de Sif eran rápidos por el palacio mientras se podían escuchar los pasos de Loki siguiéndola, finalmente la alcanzó, o más bien ella se dejo alcanzar. El de ojos esmeralda acorraló a Sif con uno de sus brazos en una columna del palacio, mientras con una mano la tomaba del mentón haciendo que le mirara.

—Te vas a enterar—Loki dijo esas simples palabras. La verdad sin saber porque esa situación le estaba "excitando" pero solo un poco, qué más daba si total nadie se enteraría, ¿no?

Junto sus labios con los de Sif, quien al principio rechazo por completo el contacto pero se fue dejando llevar por las sensaciones que aquel beso le provocaban, paso los brazos por el cuello de Loki mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Sif y la otra mano la enredo entre el hermoso cabello de la mujer, realmente mereció la pena cortar el cabello de Sif en aquella ocasión, hace tanto tiempo. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Sif, exploró el lugar que hace unos momentos había ansiado, encontrándose con la lengua de la chica. Al principio no sabían qué hacer pero después de unos segundos comenzaron a jugar ambos tímidamente con sus lenguas. Eso parecía una batalla, pero era algo mejor que una batalla. La pregunta era, ¿quién ganaría? Finalmente Loki fue el vencedor dedicándose a explorar más la boca de Sif.

Sif se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente se separó del hombre. Muy sonrojada y se quedo ahí, mirándolo. Loki al darse cuenta de esto le acarició la mejilla mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. Ella se sonrojo todavía más al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirándolo.

—Dime, Lady Sif, ¿te gustaría que continuara callándote en mi habitación?—no esperó la respuesta de la mujer y comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que Sif gimiera un poco. No era el sitio más adecuado así que Loki la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a su habitación cargada.

—La verdad pesas menos de lo que esperaba.

—Idiota—Sif se dio por vencida y fundió sus labios con los de Loki una vez más, ambos entraron a la habitación de Loki y él procuro cerrar bien las puertas.

A la mañana siguiente ni Thor, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral supieron explicar qué hacían tan juntitos y desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien. Pero algo tuvo que pasar supusieron los cuatro, pero decidieron dejarlo, mejor no darle más vueltas.

* * *

Sorry disculpen que no haga lemon pero es que realmente se me da horrible el lemon. Creo que me quedo horrible… y con mucho OoC…

Bueno, críticas, reviews, tomatazos, linchadores y antorchas son bien recibidas. Espero que les haya gustado :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
